


Candlemarked

by serenityfails



Category: Dragon Age - All Media Types, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Digital Art, M/M, Post-Coital Cuddling, Pre-Dragon Age: Inquisition Quest - Here Lies the Abyss, Warden Alistair
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 12:50:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17022945
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/serenityfails/pseuds/serenityfails
Summary: Alistair and Zevran steal a night together in Crestwood. Archived from tumblr.





	Candlemarked

**Author's Note:**

> In a worldstate where neither Alistair or Zevran are otherwise claimed, I got attached to the idea of the two of them crossing paths years after the Blight and reconnecting. Alistair is worn down from life as a Warden, but he's also a lot more mature. How well this scenario plays out, given the events of Inquisition, depends on how much you love pain.


End file.
